


Christmas Traditions, Old & New

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon hadn't planned on falling in love with Robb's sister but it happened.  Now, they're wondering how to share the news of their coupledom with the family over Christmas.  A handjob under covers during his and Robb's annual viewing of Die Hard might not be the way to go...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 46
Kudos: 199
Collections: Jonsa Holidays 2019





	Christmas Traditions, Old & New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleWeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/gifts).



> As per the rules of this exchange, this fic’s author remains anonymous for a week before the reveal but I want to thank you all for reading and I’m happy that Taleweaver enjoyed her gift ❤️

He’d met Robb first. Since they were little boys trading raisins for applesauce out of their lunchboxes at preschool, they’d been friends. Soon, as they’d only lived a block away for each other, they’d started trekking back and forth for visits outside of school. Before long, Jon had become a fixture around the Stark household. He’d been almost like another brother to Robb and his siblings.

It had only been Jon and his mom growing up and, by the time he was seven, Ned and Catelyn Stark had started inviting them to spend Christmas Eve with their family. It became a tradition of sorts. Like a found family of sorts, they’d all grown close and Christmas Eve with the Starks had been something Jon had looked forward to even after he’d left for college.

As time went by and the kids had grown up, the tradition had fallen to the wayside somewhat. They’d started pursuing their own lives but they hadn’t really grown apart despite living in different parts of the country.

But this Christmas, the young Starks who had left the nest (all but Rickon) would be back again. Robb had left home years ago, like Jon. Unlike Jon, he had married. And, Jon was returning to Wintertown to be with his mother for the holiday and on Christmas Eve they were going to visit the Starks. It’d be just like old times. He was looking forward to it very much.

Except now, there was one significant difference…

He’d never expected to start a relationship with Sansa. She had been like a younger sister to him when they were kids in a way but they’d never been as close as he was with Arya and the boys. She’d been more girlish than Arya, less boisterous than all the rest and he’d not known what to make of her at times. Once he’d left for college, they’d drifted more apart than anyone else. They might exchange a text once in a while and she’d send him a birthday card but that was pretty much it.

But last May, they’d reconnected after Sansa had moved to White Harbor where Jon worked as a paramedic and she’d started a job with a design firm. Figuring she might be a little lonely in a new place just like he’d been when he’d moved there, he’d reached out and asked if she’d want to have dinner. She’d agreed and soon dinner together had become a standing Friday night appointment in a sense. _Not a date, just dinner,_ he’d told himself.

Whether it was wings at his favorite pub or the sushi bar she’d discovered, they’d share a meal, talk about whatever was on their minds and have a few laughs together for a couple of hours and then go about their lives the rest of the week.

However, it didn’t take too many dinners with Sansa to have Jon thinking of her in a way he previously hadn’t.

And on one hot August night, they’d met at little seafood place on the harbor for their weekly dinner. They’d been enjoying the lights twinkling off the water where they sat at a table on the patio and the thought had struck Jon that the setting was decidedly romantic. Sansa had always been big on romantic things as a girl and he’d noticed her wistful expression as they’d watched the lighted boats bobbing along. They’d already had few cold beverages and the topic of relationships came up. Jon had split from his girlfriend and work colleague Val a couple of months earlier which was part of the reason he’d not tried to bring Sansa around his friends at work yet. There was enough lingering awkwardness between him and Val.

But Sansa mentioned how she’d caught her last boyfriend cheating and soon all these hurts and resentments were bubbling up and out of them both. Sansa had been a good listener and he’d gladly returned the favor while secretly trying to figure out how on earth any man could have Sansa as his girl and then turn around and cheat on her.

There wasn’t anything particularly romantic going on between them at that point despite the setting. They were just two people wondering why so many people seemed to find lasting romance and they just hadn’t yet.

_“Maybe it’s a myth. I mean, look how many people are miserable together. Unhappy marriages, affairs, divorce…”_

_“Exactly. Name one happy couple. You can’t, right?”_

_“Well, your parents.”_

_“Okay but they’re old. They’ve been together forever.”_

_“I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t like you calling them old.”_

_“You’re right,”_ she’d giggled. _“Don’t tell.”_

 _“I promise not to tell,”_ he’d answered, grinning at those giggles. “ _But other than your folks…”_

_“Robb and Jeyne.”_

_“Yeah, that’s true. And my friend Sam and his girlfriend seem really happy, too.”_

_“So, I guess some people are just lucky then.”_

_“Yeah, some people are.”_

And it was just then when he’d said it, that she’d been looking up at him from beneath her lashes and he was perfectly sober in that instant. She’d tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear and he’d been walloped square in the chest and known then and there he was going to fall in love with her. He just hadn’t told her right then.

By September, the weekly dinners had been happening more than once a week. They were often sharing dinner at his apartment or hers, preparing meals together and seeing what was on worth watching afterwards while splitting a bottle of wine. Some nights, Sansa might fall asleep beside him if she was cozy and a little buzzed from the wine. And, Jon might let his heart dream for a while his arm was wrapped around her for a precious hour or so before helping her to her bed or getting her a blanket if it was his couch.

And in October, when Tormund had asked when Jon was finally going to start bringing his girlfriend around them at last, he’d realized that he wanted that more than anything and didn’t care anymore over whatever lingering awkwardness there was between him and Val. He’d wanted to introduce Sansa to his friends. He’d wanted to introduce her as his girlfriend.

It was that night a couple of weeks later when they’d gone out with his fellow paramedics for bowling and pizza that he’d plucked up his nerve and kissed her goodnight at her apartment door.

 _“Took you a while,”_ she’d said, smirking.

_“Sorry, I…”_

She’d not let him finish, just taken his hand and pulled him inside for what would be the best night of his life…only to be topped by every night he’d spent with her in his arms since then.

But the thing was, they were very happy in their little relationship bubble in White Harbor. Two months of very happily exploring this change in relationship status had allowed them to not think too hard about how the rest of the family would take this news. It wasn’t that they expected any major objections but they wanted to find the right time to tell their parents and her siblings.

 _“Christmas Eve. Everyone will be drinking Dad’s eggnog, pleasantly stuffed with appetizers and happily opening presents. We’ll tell them then,”_ Sansa had suggested.

He’d kissed her hand and agreed. They were both heading home the 23rd and could make it 24 hours before sharing their big news, right?

* * *

  
“Jon?” his mother called from the kitchen. “Cat just called and asked if we’d want to come over for pizza.”

“Pizza?” On the night before the night before Christmas? This was new.

“Yes, Ned’s making his eggnog, too.”

Eating pizza and getting snockered wasn’t a bad way to spend an evening but...

“We don’t ever go over to the Starks for pizza on Christmas Eve Eve.”

His mother laughed and ruffled his hair. “Just because we haven’t before doesn’t mean we can’t, son. Cat’s excited to have her kids home…just like I am.”

“But I thought I was taking you out to dinner tonight, Mom.”

“Oh, that’s sweet but we’re going to have Chinese on Christmas Day like we used to, aren’t we? And then a movie marathon?”

He grinned, recalling all the Christmases of it being just him and his mom and their own little tradition of movies and Kung Pao on the big day itself. And if that was the plan for Christmas Day, he’d be okay with something new this year on the eve of Christmas Eve.

_Besides, you’ll see Sansa while you’re there._

Yeah, he’d woke up less than twelve hours ago in White Harbor with her in his bed. He still missed her. _We’re in love after all._

Two hours later, Sansa was getting tipsy on the eggnog and he was getting a bit hard every time he locked eyes with her but so far they’d not been busted. They’d wound up on the loveseat together and being so close to her without touching her like he’d become accustomed to doing was not easy.

_We could just tell them now. We’re all here and…_

“Anyone want to watch a movie?” Robb asked before Jon could ask Sansa if she’d mind.

“What movie?” Cat asked.

“Die Hard.”

That had been another Christmastime tradition growing up around the Starks, Robb and Jon would watch Die Hard, usually multiple times over the course of the holiday break.

“Again? Haven’t you boys seen that enough?”

“I’m in,” Jon said at once. He could always watch it again.

“It’s a Christmas Classic, Mom.”

“‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ is a Christmas classic, Robb.”

Ned, Cat and his mother said they’d rather play cards instead. Rickon had already asked Bran about playing videos games and Arya was getting together with friends.

“Guess it’s the four of us if you’re up for an action flick, Sansa,” Jeyne said.

“Sure, I could go for some action,” Sansa replied as she shot him a look…that look.

_Oh, you little minx. I’ll give you some action if you want it. We could sneak up to your old bedroom and…_

Nevertheless, Jon adjusted lights as Sansa said she’d go get comfy first. Jeyne brought in popcorn and sodas while Robb cued up the movie.

The married couple took the loveseat, leaving Sansa and Jon to choose between the two recliners or the sofa. They chose the sofa.

The opening credits had just started when Jon noticed Robb was already leaning back with Jeyne in his arms. One of her hands was playing with his hair.

_Oh, to be an acknowledged couple right now._

He glanced at Sansa who was sitting on the other end of the couch, looking at her fingernails. She’d changed into her Christmas pajamas. It was her parents’ house and she was staying here. She looked adorable. He’d go back to his mom’s tonight…but he sure would like to wake up with Sansa tomorrow.

_Oh, to be alone together right now._

It was getting late and it’d been a long day. They’d had enough of Ned’s eggnog to get away with stretching out on the sofa together, right?

Jon propped up cushions at the end and motioned for her to move. He stretched out first and beckoned her to lie down beside him.

“I’m tired from the drive,” he said aloud as an excuse. He thought that was pretty clever.

Sansa was smirking at him but Robb and Jeyne weren’t paying any attention. She laid down in front of him.

At first they were busy getting elbows positioned and the cushions just so, like two friends who were comfortable with each other and trying to get cozy. But as John McClane was making his way into Nakatomi Plaza for the first time, Sansa adjusted her hips…and jutted her nicely rounded ass back against his groin.

“You cold?” he asked, his voice a little husky, betraying his excitement. But he’d said it quietly enough for only her to hear.

“Yeah. Warm me up.”

The lights were off except for the screen. Jon reached up to the back of the sofa and grabbed a blanket to throw over them as they settled again.

Under the blanket, he rubbed his hand up and down her arm at first, shooting sly glances at the other couple. They were watching the movie, oblivious.

He loved Die Hard. He really did. But Sansa lying next to him versus a 30+ year old movie he’d seen more times than he could guess, there was no contest. He couldn’t resist letting his hand move downward. He started massaging her hip, grasping her hip bone and then caressing her upper thigh, making a little pattern of it.

There was screaming on screen as the Nakatomi employees were becoming aware that something was very wrong. But Sansa’s sweet, warm body was nestled up against him, her light florally fragrance filling his nostrils while his pizza and eggnog indulging had him nice and relaxed. His dick was getting hard with her ass pressed up against it but he could just as easily nod off this way. That is until…

“Touch me, Jon.”

“Wha-”

“Make me cum.”

Her whispered words set his pulse to thrumming and a deliciously naughty desire took over. _We’re under the covers. It’s dark. They won’t know._

He glanced at Robb and Jeyne again. Robb was chortling over something on screen. Jeyne’s eyelids were drooping.

Jon slid his hand from Sansa’s hip down to her belly button and then slipped it under the waistband of her pajama pants. She inhaled sharply as he brushed her mound with his fingertips.

“Quiet,” he murmured in her ear. He nipped at her earlobe for good measure, his eyes watching their companions.

Robb had his arm around Jeyne, his hand idly cupping her breast but she was asleep. The movie still had the majority of his attention.

“Spread your legs,” he whispered to Sansa next.

Her thighs parted and he traced her slit with one finger. Fuck, she was hot…and he was hard. She rolled her hips, bucking her ass against him, begging for it. He toyed with her a bit, going slowly, just teasing and enjoying her frustrated huff more than he should.

Before she could grow truly vexed with him, he slipped a finger inside her. She was wet and her breathy little whine was enough to have him tempted to call an end to movie time. _Hall bathroom has a door that locks after all._

“Welcome to the party, pal,” Robb repeated along with Bruce Willis.

Normally, Jon would’ve said it, too. “Uh…yeah,” was the best he could manage.

Sansa snickered softly at them and then moaned quietly when Jon’s thumb circled her clit. Much was he wanted to fuck her, he was enjoying this too much to get up and head to the hall bathroom.

He started pumping one finger and then two in and out as his thumb continued teasing her clit. He checked Robb again but his friend was completely unaware of anything they were doing. He was yawning, his hand still on his wife’s tit and his head starting to loll back.

_Speaking of tits…_

He snaked his free hand down the front of her pajama top to fondle hers. Then, he started softly kissing her neck. Her breathing was getting short and, while she was doing her best to be subtle, she was riding his hand rather intently at the moment.

Taking a chance, he ducked his head under the blanket and started sucking one of her nipples through her thin pajama top.

_“Ohhhh…”_

Good thing the room was filled with the sound of gunfire on screen as Sansa’s mouth fell open in a silent scream. He could feel her fluttering around his fingers as her legs squeezed together tightly with her release.

“Holy shit,” she whimpered into his shoulder as she drifted back from her crest.

“Yeah?”

She looked back at him, her eyes glassy from the eggnog and her orgasm. “Yeah.”

“Get up.”

“Huh?”

“We’re telling my mom and your parents were together right now.”

“Now?!”

“Uh huh…because I’m starting a new Christmas tradition tonight.”

“Die Hard and Hand Jobs?”

“Maybe,” he chuckled. “But I was thinking it was time I had a sleepover here again. I’m just planning on sleeping in a different room than I used to.”

“We could go to your mom’s if you prefer.”

“We could do that, too. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Would you guys go on then?” Robb asked plaintively from the loveseat. “I’m trying to watch the movie and forget everything I just overheard.”


End file.
